101 Shades of Metal
by Super Sexy Saiyan
Summary: So... 101 prompts relating to FMA and all it entails. Mostly all characters from both series. Some of it's cute, some of it's angst, some of it's depressing, some of it's crack. You get it all with this. -Rating may go up- Click if you want, your choice. ;) Chapter six is up - Roy and Ed fluff.
1. Only Once

Ahem, so, where to begin?

I had writers block - I needed to get out of that miserable state. And fast.

So I Googled prompts to write for and voila! Found a list of 101 of 'em! And instead of making my own characters and situations, why not make drabbles for an existing fandom?

So yeah. That's pretty much it. I chose Fullmetal Alchemist/Brotherhood because OH MY GOOD LAWD it's the best series ever. Plus there's a lot you can do with it in terms of drabbles.

Pretty much, each chapter will be a different subject relating to the prompt and yes - I intend on doing all 101 of them. Some will be angst, some will be total crack, some will be fluff... Who knows, maybe I'll giva ya some smut...? There will be more than one pairing among chapters so don't come expecting all just, like, Royai, Elricest or Edwin. [**BUT THERE WILL BE ABSOLUTELY NO OC'S**. Ugh. I hate OC's.]

And yeah - that's pretty much it. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Reviews are appreciated - I mean, aren't they always? - but a favorite or follow is great as well.

Disclaimer: Do I look like I could have written Fullmetal Alchemist? -_- Yeah. Didn't think so. Also, these prompts go to GaaraPwnsSasuke on Deviantart. Only plots are mine.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Rhythm<em>

Winry ever only heard Ed sing once.

She had been sleeping peacefully, not a thing in the world to awaken her, until suddenly...

_Bang, bang, bang..._

Winry's eyes opened slowly, the sound pulling her mind out of its hazy state. Something she wasn't exactly all-too happy about.

"..W-what the...?" she muttered through her dazed state, looking around her dark room while running a hand through her hair. She listened for a moment, but all she heard was silence.

She shrugged, yawned, and fell back onto her pillow. _My imagination_, she thought lazily before the depths of sleep began to numb her mind once again.

_Bang, bang, bang..._

She sat up rigid, this time more alert. It sounded louder now. Definitely not her imagination.

Hugging herself against the cold of the room, she held her breath to hear the sound clearly. Sure enough, the annoying _bang, bang, bang _echoed throughout her room and probably the whole house; it was that loud.

"Ugh, and all I wanted to do was sleep," she muttered before pushing herself out of bed, rubbing her eyes. "Three all nighters and now I can't even get three hours of rest..." She sighed heavily before bringing herself to her feet and slumping across the room to her door.

She opened the door and poked her head out, looking down the hall. It was dark and empty. She spotted the door to the spare room open, and then the familiar _bang, bang, bang_ coming from it. She rolled her eyes.

"Edward..." she growled before stomping off down the hall. When she got to the open door, she burst in and began, "Edward, it's two in the morning! I want to sleep, so shut the he-"

She was cut off when she noticed no one was in the room. Not Ed, nor Al. Her words caught in her throat and she turned red, realizing she was screaming at nothing. She quickly brushed it off when the _bang, bang, bang_ filled her ears once again. She looked around, irritated and annoyed, when her eyes landed on the open window across the room.

_Bang, bang, bang..._

She sighed. The thing was banging on its hinges.

She quickly shut the window, the cool breeze tickling at her skin before it was cut off. She brushed her hands and turned back around.

Well, with that taken care of, she could return to sleeping. Happily, she began trotting back off to her room when she spotted the empty bed in the corner and stopped.

_Hmm... I wonder where they went_, she thought, pondering where the Elric boys had gone in the dead of night. Ed had busted his automail arm _again _and returned a few days ago to have his trusty mechanic fix it up, but she still wasn't all done with it yet.

_Without his arm, he couldn't have gone too far,_ she thought to herself and shook her head. _Whatever. It's not my problem._

She was on her way back to her room, so close to diving back into the warm sheets and dreaming about rotating gears and shiny ball-bearings when another sound caught her ear.

Not banging this time. No, it was much more pleasant than that. And quieter too. If she hadn't been listening for it, she could have easily missed it.

She paused in her tracks and listened closer. With a bit of a start, she realized the sound was... music. Someone was singing.

Her mouth opened slightly as the voice became familiar.

"...Ed...?"

Too curious now to go back and sleep, she turned the opposite way, towards the staircase. Making sure not to make any noise that might awaken Pinako, Winry crept down the stairs where the singing grew stronger and louder with each step. She could definitely tell now - the person singing was the young alchemist, no mistaking it.

_I didn't know Edward could sing_, she thought.

She checked the living room first. Empty. Then the kitchen. Deserted. Her workshop, bathroom, den and library, all barren. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Well, where else could he be?" she whispered, trying to listen to the direction the music was coming from. She followed the sounds until she got to the backdoor, and as if it being open to the night air didn't already give it away, Edward's silhouette standing out on the porch gave him away.

Not wanting to scare him, she approached quietly and softly until she stood at the threshold. His back was to her, standing on the top step of the porch, face upturned to the night sky. Next to him sat Al, metal body as still as a rock. She could see Ed's lips moving, emitting the slow and almost soothing melody she had heard from her room directly above.

She didn't recognize the song. She didn't even know if it was a real one. But it was such a peaceful thing she couldn't help but lean against the doorframe and absorb Ed's singing.

She couldn't say exactly how long she stood there, in a state more peaceful than sleep, listening to the music. But when she opened her eyes again, Ed was seated next to his brother, slouching against him. He was still singing, but softer now, and sounding like he was drifting into sleep himself.

Winry turned and walked back the way she came. She wanted to stay longer, and listen to him sing as much as she could - because she knew he wouldn't sing for her if she ever asked - but she left anyway. Because she knew the song wasn't meant for her.

That was the first and last time she ever heard Ed's voice make such sounds again.

* * *

><p>So yup. There's chapter one.<p>

Like I said, reviews are like Christmas presents... But a fave or follow works as well. Just... tell me what ya thought! :3


	2. Hold Me

As promised, here's the next little oneshot. Thank you to those who reviewed last! That made me quite happy! :3

I'll save the author's note to the end - I don't want to give anything away.

That being said, enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Hold Me<em>

_Thud_!

With an exasperated sigh, a young boy with golden hair and matching golden eyes fell to the floor. His mouth set in a tight frown, he glared up above him at the source of his exasperation.

The door handle. Dang that door handle. It was too high for him to reach. Standing on his tippy-toes didn't work. Niether did jumping. He was just too little to reach the thing.

Still, he was determined to latch onto the handle and push the door open, so he got to his feet and tried for the thirtieth time. Yet, unsurprisingly, his fingers barley grazed the bottom of the metal before he was falling onto his bottom again.

It was no use. He had to face it - he was too short to reach the thing. Great. _Now _how was he supposed to get in there? Mommy was in there, and he wanted in too.

Suddenly, an idea graced his mind. He pushed himself to his feet and turned to dash a few meters down the hall to where his father sat on a chair. The man's arms were crossed and glasses obscured his eyes, mouth set in a straight line.

Giggling, the little boy jumped onto Hohenheim's leg and latched on. Lost in his thoughts, the man gasped and looked down in surprise at his son.

"Edward?" Hohenheim fixed his askew glasses.

Edward reached his arms up towards his father. Obeying, Hohenheim bent over and scooped his son into his large hands, bringing him to sit in his lap. He looked into the boy's eyes. "Ed, do you need something?"

Ed nodded enthusiastically and turned to point down the hall to his mother's room. Hohenheim looked between his son's finger and the door. He shook his head, smiling lightly.

"Sorry Ed, but we can't go in there yet," he explained, bumping his leg up and down.

Ed frowned and stuck out his bottom lip in a "Why not?" kind of look. Hohenheim chuckled.

"Because Mommy needs some time alone," he said. "We can go in when she's ready."

Edward, who was wise for his one and a half years and yet still unable to form complete sentences, understood what his father meant. He sighed sadly and sunk into his father's lap, eyes glued to his mother's door, waiting for the moment it would open.

He wasn't sure what his mother was doing in there and why he couldn't go with her. Only a few hours earlier, they had both been sitting outside in the garden in the afternoon sun, happily planting flowers. Well, his mother was really the one doing the planting. Ed himself had been more or less just sticking his fingers into the dirt as deep as they would go.

She had been humming to herself as she worked, pushing bright flowers into the holes Ed dug for her and then reaching for more. It had come as an utter shock when she suddenly keeled over, gasping and screaming.

Ed had stared in shock at his mother as she clutched her stomach, face pressed into the gravel. Almost instantly his father was darting out the door to their small house and running to her side. Within seconds, she was in his arms and being carried back to the house.

Edward followed, fearing for his mother and yet still too young to understand what was happening to her. All he could process were her screams and the way her face pinched up in pain.

Inside the house, Hohenheim had grabbed the phone, barked orders into it and then slammed it on the counter before rushing Ed's mother to her room. Ed had tried to follow them in there, but was promptly tossed back out and told to, "Wait here."

Not knowing what else to do while he waited, Ed had pressed his ear up to the door and tried to listen inside. All he could hear was his mother's panting and mutterings of, "It's coming." Whatever _that _meant.

That was about when the men dressed in white came. Tall enough themselves to open the door, they entered the room with ease. Ed once again tried to sneak his way in but was caught and had the door slammed in his face yet again.

_No fair,_ Ed had thought. _Those stangers can go in, but I can't?_

Nearly an hour later and Hohenheim had finally reappeared. He had said nothing emerging from the room and stumbled across the hall to the chair on which he sat.

And that was two hours ago. Still, no word from the people inside the room. And Edward was getting impatient, to say the least.

Finally, after what seemed like a millenium, one of the men in white poked his head out of the room, smiling at the two on the chair.

"Mr. Hohenhiem? You can come in now," he said, nodding and opening the door wider.

Excitedly, Edward bounced in his father's lap, clapping his hands. Hohenheim stood, holding Ed in his hands, and walked into the room while Ed cheered.

Ed spotted his mother instantly where she lay in her bed, propped against the headboard. She was smiling contently, albeit tiredly. Ed squirmed from Hohenheim's arms and ran to the side of her bed, hands clawing at the sheets in an attempt to pull himself up. But just like that stupid door handle from before, he was too little.

Hohenheim came up behind him and Ed lifted his arms as if to say, "_Lift me up right now_."

Hohenheim hardly noticed and instead bent over Trisha, a smile on his large face. Taking off his glasses, Ed could see as slight tears formed in the corner of his father's eyes. Hohenheim then kissed Trisha on the forehead, whispering, "He's beautiful."

_What's beautiful? _Ed wanted to ask, stewing in frustation at being ignored. He tugged at his father's pant cuff and on the fifth try, Hohenheim finally looked down.

"Ah, Ed. Do you want to come on up?" he asked. Ed nodded feverishly.

Bending over, sturdy hands wrapped around the young boy's torso and he was lifted through the air and deposited next to his mother. Ed sat on the blankets, looking around.

Hmph. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. What was the big fuss about? Some of those people in white coats stood around the room, lively chatting with one another. The curtains on the windows were drawn back, letting in the golden afternoon light. His mother sat on the bed and _what the...?!_

Ed just then noticed the wad of blankets his mother had pressed to her chest. And that wad-thing was _moving_. Had _that_ been the thing that made his mommy scream?

Ed looked at it suspicsously and then up to his mother. Trisha smiled.

"Edward," she said in her soothing voice. "This is your little brother, Alphonse."

Ed's eyebrows crinkled, unsure. "B-brudd... brudder?"

Trisha laughed gently. "Yes, very good Ed! Would you like to see him?"

Ed wasn't sure. Why would he want to see the thing that one, made is mommy upset, and two, locked him out of the room? Still, his curiosity got the best of him and so he nodded, albeit cautiously.

Gently, Trisha began pulling back some of the blankets that made up the bundle which she held against her chest. Ed watched fascinated, and his eyes widened when the Alphonse thing was revealed to him. Small pink face, wide hazel eyes and the faintest traces of blond hair sprouting from the thing's head. Ed gasped and backed up, away from whatever the Alphonse was supposed to be.

He felt Hohenheim pat him on the back encouragingly. "Now, now, Ed. He's not going to hurt you." Ed looked to his father who smiled just as encouragingly as his words were.

More cautiously this time, Ed climbed back into his mother's lap and observed the Alphonse. Now that he got a better look at it, Ed realized the Alphonse really wasn't all that scary. A little bit too pink, but at least it didn't have fangs or anything. Ed smiled at it.

"The Alphonse little," he muttered, patting the thing's forehead. It made some sort of weird noise, like little kittens do, and clenched its fists. Ed looked up for guidance.

"I think he likes you, Edward," Trisha remarked. Ed's smile grew.

"Likes me?" Ed looked back down at the Alphonse and giggled at it. "It likes me!" Suddenly he looked up at his mother and father seriously. "Me?"

"Yes, he likes you," Trisha nodded. Ed shook his head. That _wasn't _what he meant.

"_Me_?" He pointed to himself, trying to get his parents to understand. Trisha and Hohenheim looked at each other cluelessly.

"What is it, Edward?" Hohenheim asked. Ed scowled.

"_Me_?!" He pointed at the Alphonse and then at himself. "_Me do_!"

"Oh!" Trisha laughed. "Do you want to hold him?"

_Finally!_ thought Ed. He nodded energetically.

"Now, you have to be careful, Edward. He's really little; don't squeeze him or shake him, okay?" Trisha instructed. Ed nodded, only half listening. He just wanted to hold the Alphonse.

Ever so carefully, Trisha handed her baby to her eldest son. Ed took it with open arms and held is just like he saw his mother do seconds before - protectively and close to his chest.

"Like this?" he asked, looking to his mom. Trisha nodded.

Ed looked down at the Alphonse, now in his lap. He was still making those weird kitten noises. Ed shook his head. "Weird," he muttered.

The Alphonse looked up at his big brother and reached its hands up, opening and closing them.

"Give him your finger, Ed," Trisha suggested. Ed stretched out his pointer finger and held it to the Alphonse's hand. Immediately the thing grabbed onto him. Ed giggled.

"Brudder. Brudder Al." Ed patted Alphonse's head. "Big brudder likes you too."

Trisha and Hohenheim looked on with content as for the next few hours, Edward got to hold his little brother. 

xxx 

He was shivering in his bed as rain fell hard against the window pane, the glass rattling ominously. He ducked into the bed further, pulling the blankets up to his chin.

He wished Mommy was there. He wanted to get out of bed and run across the hall to her room, where she'd welcome him with open arms and pull him close to her warm body and he'd snuggle close, able to sleep yet again.

But she was gone, never to return, and he was no longer able to do that.

Thunder rumbled overhead and he shook harder. Tree branches clashed against the window glass, lightning casting their tendril-like shadows across the wall. He let out a whimper at their sight and threw the covers form his body. Squinting through the pale blue light from the lightning outside, he looked across the room at his brother's bed. He could see his form laying there, back to him and unmoving, probably fast asleep.

Quietly, he eased from his warm sheets, feet cold on the hard ground. Wasting no time, he hurried to his brother's bedside, poking the sleeping boy on the shoulder.

Slowly (and rather lazily) Ed rolled over, gold eyes glazed with sleep. "Mmmm... Al...?"

"Brother, I'm scared," Alphonse whispered, shaking as the cold of the room sank into his skin.

Ed rubbed his eyes and sat up a little more. "Of what?" he asked, rubbing his forehead with his palm. Another crash of thunder passed overhead and the room lit with eerie blue light.

"Of that, Brother," Al whispered.

"Yeah? Well, go back to sleep and you won't be able to hear it anymore," Ed yawned and flopped onto his pillow.

Al's bottom lip quivered. "Edward...! That doesn't help!"

Ed sighed and reopened his eyes, looking up at his younger brother. The blue light let in through the window reflected off Al's pale face. Blond hair squished to the side of his face. Face screwed up like he was going to cry. Edward sighed again and lifted the blankets off his body.

Without even being told, Al dove next to Ed's warm figure under the covers. Ed let go of the blankets, making sure to cover both him and his brother and settled back down onto his pillow.

"Thank you, Brother," Al said quietly, shivers stopping once his body adjusted to the warmth.

Ed grinned sleepily. "Of course," he said and pulled his brother closer. His legs playfully entwined with Al's. Though Ed would never admit it, he was thankful Al had come to him.

He was scared of the thunder too.

Finally both boys sighed in unison while drifting back to sleep, Ed holding Al. 

xxx 

Edward Elric wakes up screaming.

It's the nightmares. Always apprent now. Ed's lucky if he can get one decent night of sleep a week, if even that. Instead, he's left screaming in the middle of the night, for a mother that no longer exists, for a brother's warmth he can no longer feel.

And Alphonse, always the silent sentinel, sits and sadly watches as his brother struggles against his sweaty sheets, unable to do absolutely anything for him. And Al hates it. Hates it because he knows what the nightmares are about. That night, four years ago, that ended in catastrophic failure...

Al wishes he could do something, anything, to ease his brother's pain, but doesn't know how. Until now.

This time when Ed shoots up in bed, shouting and screaming frightfully, Alphonse silently - as quiet as a seven foot suit of armor can be - walks to his brother's bedside. Ed's bottom lip is quivering as his pale hands grip the sheets, but he refuses to let himself cry. Still, his shoulders are tembling when he looks up and mutters a strangled, "Al..."

And Alphonse lowers himself onto the edge of the bed, pulling his brother into his icy embrace. Ed gasps and stiffens, but doesn't pull away.

Al is cold. Armor generates no heat. He's hard, too. No soft flesh in sight. But this is Ed's little brother. None of that matters.

Edward slowly starts to relax, wrapping his arms around Al's metal body. He presses his face to the cool metal, any reason to scream crushed, any reason to tremble dissolved into the night air.

Alphonse can't feel Edward; doesn't even _remember_ what his brother feels or smells like. Can't keep him warm. But that doesn't matter.

Because this time, it's Al's turn to hold Ed.

* * *

><p>And ta-da! There's that little... thing. It was kinda long... Longer than the first.<p>

Uh, anyway, in that first part, I wanted so badly for little baby Al to smile up at Ed when he first sees him... But babies don't smile when they're first born. That was such a bummer. So I had to work with what I had and it was _painful_...!

I seriously hope I kept everyone in character. Sorry if I didn't. I tried really hard, I promise. Let's see, what else... Well, nothing important comes to mind so I'll just leave it at that! Again, those prompts go to GaaraPwnsSasuke. I don't know why I'm putting the disclaimer way down here but mehhhh, I'm lazy.

Reviews are great, by the way! Just thought I'd remind 'ya! ;D


	3. Just to be Sure

Oooh, hey readers! Look at this, another chapter-thingy. I don't know if you consider it a chapter since this isn't a continuous story, but you know what? Who cares about technicalities?! Mwahaha, not me!

Ahem, anyway... I would like a moment to respond to you reviewers on chapter 2. Now, let's see here... *fixes glasses... which I don't even wear*

**Shizuku Tsukishima749**: Thanks for finding that part cute... It was really fun to write and I was giving myself the cutie feels doing it! XD

**Legendarily Quiet: **I'm glad you liked the calling-Al-a-thing thing. I was afraid it would seem too mean of a thing for Ed to say but, I'm glad you thought it was cute! XD And yeah, the whole chapter started out happy and then just kinda got sad. D': Oh well. There's gunna be a lot of that stuff in these future chapters.

**ShadowPillow:** Yeah, just a little bit ;D

**PalindromePen:** Glad you think so!

**wushu723:** Thanks so much! :)

**Lexie McCoy: **Lol, yeah, my username is a bit... Heh heh ;D Anyway, thanks for the compliment! I hope you like future fics as much as those two!

Now that _that's_ covered, down to some things... Like I said, subjects will vary and so Ed and Al aren't even mentioned in this fic. Sorry if that disappoints you! Also, this was originally written in past-tense but I rewrote it in present-tense because I like it that much more. So if you find any errors regarding the tense situation, could you tell me so I can fix it ASAP? Thanks!

Anyway, enough of my babbling. Just go on and read! XD

* * *

><p>"And Lai! Any new reports from the Chang family?"<p>

"No sir!"

I sigh and cross my arms. Talk about boring. Here I am, sitting off to the side in my father's throne room listening as he barks out orders to his subordinates. And I'm having _no _fun whatsoever.

I always hate it when Father makes all of my brothers and I listen in while he bosses people around. He says it'll help with our campaign to one day be the "Future Emperor of Xing." Please. Like I need any instruction in that field. I already know who is going to be the Future Emperor. And you are looking at him.

Still, here I am, bored out of my mind while Father continues his duties as Emperor.

My eyes lazily drift from my father on the throne to the window above his head. Bright sunlight filters in through the tapered glass and I can see a blue sky behind it. Of course. The only cloud-free day here in the winter of Xing and I have to spend it here.

"The dam is under construction, sir! Reports say it will be done by mid spring, sir!"

"Very well," I can hear my father say at the back of my mind. I sigh deeply through my nose and rest my chin in my hands.

You know what? Maybe I'm _not _going to spend today indoors.

I lift myself to my feet and ease away from my eleven brothers who are all sitting forward in their seats, listening to every word my father has to say, like it's interesting. Yeah right.

No one notices me leave. I slip from the group as silently as falling snow and once I'm far enough away, break into a sprint.

"Ahhh," I sigh as I run far from that musty throne room. "Free at last!" A smile leaps to my face as I dodge around corners and down hallways.

I pass a couple maids on the way, but quickly cover my face as to not let them know who I am. Thankfully, they pass right on by without another word.

Finally, I make my way to the large grandiose marble door that leads into the courtyard of my father's castle. Only being twelve, I shouldn't be able to push the thing open. But come on. We're dealing with the Future Emperor of Xing here. Of course I can do it.

The sun feels hot but pleasant on my skin as I step outside, the smell of flowers getting to my nose. The courtyard is in fine display this morning; even though it's winter, the gardeners make it a priority to keep their flowers blooming.

But still. I'm not going to just sit around the gardens all day.

I take a route that doesn't involve passing guards towards the tall wall that encases the palace grounds. Making sure no one is looking, I glance upwards at the tall gray stone. It's fifty feet tall. But come on. It's not like I'm taking martial arts for nothing.

It takes five minutes to scale the thing and then when I'm down on the other side, I slouch the ground. I've only been outside the palace a handful of times; I don't have much experience when it comes to getting my way around. So I decide to go to one of the only places I'm completely familiar with - town square.

The village itself is a quaint little place. Large, but not as large as the land of Amestris across the desert. But nowhere near small either. So it takes about ten minutes to get from the palace walls to my desired location.

It's actually a pleasant place. A fountain sits in the middle of the square, spewing clear blue water and people bustle around, doing errands and whatnot.

As I stand observing, a delicious smell wafts to my nose. Immediately, I slouch over, completely and utterly overwhelmed by the scent. Mmmm... that smells like... apple pie...!

Using my nose as a guide, I find my way to an outdoor bakery and fall down into one of the chairs. A waitress comes to me, asking for my order.

"Hmm... I'll take 10 apple pies, please!" I say, rubbing my stomach. "Oh, with extra whipped cream, please!"

The waitress stares at me. "T-ten? Are you by yourself?"

"Mmm-hmm!" I nod. "And can you hurry with that? I'm kind of hungry."

She whisks away without another word.

I lean back in my chair, observing people as they go by. The chances of any of them recognizing me are slim. I've hardly made any public appearances lately, and since no one is specifically looking for me...

"Here's your pies, erm... sir_,_" The woman breaks my thoughts as she places a heaping tray of pies on my table, steaming and fresh from the oven. My eyes open and grow large. Oh yes. That's what I'm talking about.

The woman bows. "Enjoy."

It probably only takes a total of five minutes to devour each and every pie and then, when I'm done, I sink back in my chair, face upturned so sun lands on it. Nearby, a dog barks and little children laugh. The sound of the fountain bubbling echo across the buildings, mixed with a group of musicians as they play across the square. Yeah, this is _way_ better than sitting in my father's throne room doing nothing but listening to the man talk.

The waitress returns to my side and spots the ten empty plates on the table. "O-Oh! You're done already?! Well..." She takes out some paper, flustered. "Your total comes to.. nine hundred cens."

I nearly spit. I look up at the waitress and grimace. "Uh... nine.. nine hundred? Um... Well... Hold on."

I make a show of shuffling through my pockets. Although I know, without looking, I'm carrying about zero cens. I guess I could tell her who I am and what position I hold... but that'd blow my whole undercover outing and then guards would come for me and take me back to my father and yeah. I don't want that.

I have to think fast. Something, _anything_ to say to the woman. Lost my wallet? No, it was stolen. Yeah, stolen by some huge thugs who beat me up! And.. and then I could make a show of cry-

The sound of clinking coins catches my ear.

I look up to see a girl about my age dressed in all black with her hand hovering over the table. Gold coins fall from her small fingers and land squarely in front of me.

"Does that cover it?" the girl asks the woman.

The waitress picks up the coins and counts them. "Yeah, that about does it. Thanks!"

"Oh, and here's a twenty cens tip," the girl adds, flicking a silver coin to the waitress. She catches it in her gloved hands and bows.

I watch the waitress leave and then lean on the counter to look up at this girl who just paid off a very expensive meal. She looks down at me with solid gray eyes.

"You're welcome."

"Oh!" I chuckle nervously. "Yeah, um, thanks for that. I guess." I pause and look at her closer. She seems unfamiliar. "Do I happen to know you?"

She shakes her head. "Probably not."

"Then why'd you just pay off all my food?" I ask her, grinning. "Don't tell me it was just out of the kindness of your heart."

"You're one of the young lords."

I look up at her in shock but then try to conceal it. She's looking back down at me with her wide gray eyes, arms crossed. Not a question, no. She stated it as if she already knew. The question is, _how_?

I stand up and smile at her. "Ah? And what makes you say that?" I ask, something cross between curiosity and teasing creeping into my voice.

She flicks hair out of her eyes. "Isn't it obvious enough? Look at your hair and skin and then look at everyone else here. See how you aren't covered in some layer of dirt?"

"Hmmm..." I look at the people around me. She's right - everyone here is in need of at least a quick bath or something. But I smile back at the girl.

"Yeah? I just went for a swim in the lake," I say, arms crossed to mimic her. Her head shakes to flick black hair out of her eyes again.

"Your clothes," she states flatly. "They look ten times more expensive than anyone here could afford."

I look own at my robes and notice that, yet again, she's correct. They're nothing fancy but... they are lined in gold stitching. But I'm not done with her yet.

"My grandmother made these for me, actually," I tell her, tossing my pony tail over my shoulder. "It took every last penny she had but... she wanted the best for her little grandson," I say dramatically. The girl rolls her eyes.

"My grandfather works as one of the Emperor's bodyguards. I've seen you around the castle when my grandfather takes me there for training," she says finally. My smile drops.

"Ah..." I say, scratching the back of my head. "Well, you've caught me then, haven't you?"

The girl grins at me. "For a young lord, you sure are quite the liar."

I shrug. "Runs in the family, I guess." I grin at the girl and then offer out my hand. "The name's Ling Yao."

She looks at the outstretched hand before bowing deeply. "Lan Fan."

I shake my head, smiling. "You know, you don't have to bow to me or anything." Then quietly I say, "It'll attract attention and I'm not ready to go home yet."

She looks up at me. "You're a prince, right? I'm being respectful." She straightens out. "Anyway, it's probably time that I-"

"Hey, Lan Fan!"

Both of us turn to the source of the shout. Down the street a bit is an old man with graying hair waving up at us. I recognize him as one of my father's guards.

"That your grandpa?" I ask, turning the other way. Away from the old man. No need for him to get to thinking I'm royalty or anything...

"Yes," Lan Fan admits, bowing curtly. "I'll have to be going. Today grandfather is assigning me to be one of the princes' body guards!" An excited gleam flickers in her gray eyes. "I can't wait! I've been waiting for this forever."

I shake my long bangs out of my face. "Hey, who knows... Maybe you'll get assigned to me!"

She begins to walk down the street, looking at me over her shoulder. "Oh, I doubt it. Grandfather would never assign me to the likes of a lord like you. But I'll request personally to _not _be assigned to you, just to be sure." She smiles and waves at me. "Bye!"

She breaks into a sprint then, weaving through the crowd to catch up with her grandfather. I wave back and let my arm fall to my side.

"Hmmm... Lan Fan, huh?" A smile graces my lips as she and her grandpa walk away. "Then I guess I'll just have to personally request for you to _be _my body guard. Just to be sure."


	4. Scars and Burns

_Prompt: Burn  
><em>

As a man of the military, I've left a lot of scars.

Men - dropping their arms and declaring surrender, only to be required to eradicate them anyway.

Women - as they cower in the corner and beg for me not to hurt their children. Scream to me, "Take _me _instead."

And then those children, who look up into my eyes and wonder what they ever did wrong to deserve watching both of their parents die right before their eyes. They break down in tears on the ground, and I turn my head as I leave yet another scar.

And as a colonel, it's my duty to send soldiers out onto the battlefield. Sometimes, those men never return home. I watch in solemn silence on the day of their funerals as those families weep and sob over the graves of their loved ones. And I've left yet another scar.

But the worst scar I have ever given was in the form of a burn.

And every time I see it emblazoned against her pale skin, I'm reminded of every burn I've ever given.

* * *

><p>There, have some Royai! [It wasn't really even romantic... :] Sorry it was so short... It was more of a drabble anyway.

Now... for the next one... How about some Alfons Heiderich? I don't know - I'm still debating which one I should write and post next. But it's definitely going to have some Edward in it, for you Edo-centric fans. Check in soon for that!

As always, reviews are great! :p


	5. You're Not Him

Hey guys! So sorry about how late this one is... Things have been pretty chaotic. Between random and unexpected guests showing up for Christmas (and not leaving until 3 days ago -_-), New Years, remodeling my bedroom and a bunch of my friends having birthdays, writing fanfiction became hard to make time for.

So tonight I just got to it and finished this one up. (This is set in the first anime, by the way. Specifically, CoS.)

Thanks to any and ALL who reviewed for the past 2 chapter. :) It made me real happy.

Prompts go to GaaraPwnsSasuke on Deviantart and I didn't write the manga or make either of the anime or blah blah blah blah. You get it by now.

* * *

><p><em>Prompt: Play Pretend<br>_

I can feel it.

I can feel the cool breeze on my arms. And if I try hard enough, I can smell the scent of strawberries that breeze carries.

There's another sensation. The sensation of sun on my arms. It's warm and mutes out the slight chill from the breeze.

I can feel something else. The sharp shards of lush green grass beneath my feet. I smile as my toes dig into the dirt, the grass tickling at my skin.

I can hear things, too. The sound of rushing water. But it's quiet, like it's somewhere far away.

And if I try really hard, I can start to see things. I can see rolling hills that expand in every direction. I can see tiny houses that scatter amongst those sky above me is a rich blue color, and puffs of white clouds drift lazily by, as if they have nowhere better to be.

And then, if I really concentrate, I can see as he stands in front of me. Face upturned to the sky, his lips are turned into a smile warmer than the rays the sun is letting off. The breeze ruffles his hair and the clothes that hang on his thin frame.

And then, I watch as he turns around and smiles at me.

"It's such a nice day, isn't it, brother?"

My head slams on the desk.

Immediately, my eyes flash open and the rolling hills, the sun, and the warmth evaporates. Around me, I hear as people begin to laugh. Groaning, I push myself up in my seat and look around.

Oh, right. I forgot.

No longer standing atop the hill, I'm instead seated in the back of some musty old classroom. All eyes are turned around to look at me, mock smiles on faces.

Yeah, I probably looked pretty stupid falling asleep and hitting my head like that.

"Mr. Elric?" Dr. Hobart calls from the front of the classroom. My eyes lift to meet his. He scowls. "I'm sure your sleep is more interesting than my rocket science, but please, try to pay attention."

I smile sheepishly and scratch the back of my head. "Yeah, sure, Dr. Hobart," I say. With a firm nod, he turns back to the front of the class and picks up his lecture where he left off. Reluctantly, the class turns their attention from me and to the doctor. The ones who still snicker at me, I growl at. That shuts them up.

I sigh and rest my chin in my palm. My eyes drift from the chalk-board to the window. Outside, a light snow begins to fall from the ever-darkening German sky. No trace of the warmth I had dreamt about.

Of course. Those are only dreams, after all. They wouldn't exist here.

Whenever it gets cold like this, though, I can't help but let my mind drift into other places. Happier places. Warmer places.

"And so students, that's why, by producing thrust from substances within, rockets are able to fly in oxygen-free enviornments," Dr. Hobart concludes, drawing my attention back to him. He stands behind his desk, elaborate sketches and equations decorating the board. I feel like I should be writing them down, half of the other students are, but I really don't feel like it. Rocketry is interesting and all. It's just not alchemy.

Dr. Hobart opens his mouth to say something else, but at that moment, a screeching bells cuts through the air. Dr. Hobart frowns as every student hops from their seats and collects their bags and papers.

"Well, it looks like that's it for today," he remarks. "Remember, your exam in chemical reactions is tomorrow!"

The class murmurs their agreement before they file out of the class, chattering excitedly with one another in a strange language. I've been trying to learn it, and I'm getting better, but I'm still no where near perfect.

I'm the last one to pick up my stuff after the bell rings. I gather my journals and books quietly and slowly, stuffing them into my bag. I hear footsteops approach and I look up to see Dr. Hobart standing at my desk.

"Elric." Not a question. Just a statement. I close my bag and wait for him to continue.

"Are you feeling well?" he asks. I blink at him.

"Me? Uh, I feel fine," I answer, slinging my bag over my shoulder. "Why?"

"You look pale," he observes. "And you seem to be spacing out more in my class these days. Are my lessons really that uninteresting to you?"

"Oh, no sir!" I say quickly. But inside I think, _Well, compared to alchemy, yes. _"It must just be the weather. The cold gets to me." I clench and enclench my prosthetic hand for emphasis.

"Well, if that's all it is..." he says, walking back to the front of the classroom. "Then enjoy the rest of your day." He turns to the chalkboard and begins erasing his work.

Without another word, I shuffle from my desk to the door. I hesitate for a second, but then cross over into the hall.

I'd rather not tell him the real reason I space out.

xxx

Outside the university, the snow is beginning to fall faster and I pull on my mittens and wrap my thick scarf around my face. I begin to walk down the front steps and down the sidewalk towards the street.

"Hey, Edward!"

I look up at the call of my name. Across the white courtyard, I spot a tall figure leaning up against a tree. I make my way over to him.

"Hey, Alfons," I say once I'm standing in front of him. He's smiling widely and his blue eyes gleam. "You know, you don't have to wait for me. I can walk home on my own."

"Yeah, I know you can. I just want to," he says, shrugging happily. "Besides, I was on my way home from the factory. Thought I'd drop by. It was on the way."

I nod and huddle into my jacket further. I'm not really in the mood to talk right now.

"And guess what?" he says as we begin to walk together. "Today, my team and I were working on refining some old rockets we were building, and Rudolf Hess comes into the factory and offers us a sponsorship!" He's grinning from ear to ear. "Can you believe it?"

Despite himself, I find no warmth in his smile. I find only anguish and a deep bitterness. Somewhere, someone else is running around with that exact same smile.

Or maybe not. I don't even know if he's still alive.

Either way, I offer up a half-smile that probably looks more like a grimace. "That's great, Alfons."

I just want to get home and go to bed. My ports are aching, my head hurts where I slammed it on the desk, and I'm fozen to the bone. Sleep never sounded more pleasent.

Alfons, on the other hand, thinks otherwise. He walks by my side, grinning and talking about rockety-this and rocketry-that. I want to pay attention - because I know how much his work means to him and all - but I'm finding it harder to do so.

My mind just keeps drifting back to the warm valley of Risembool, and all my friends, and my utmost desire to just wake up from this dream and return to where they are. And everytime I hear Al - er, _Alfons _- speak, it reminds me of just how stuck I am.

"...Ed? Edward?" At the back of my mind, I hear Alfonse call my name. I shake my head to clear my idle thoughts and turn to the blond. He stares back at me with worried eyes and damn it - even when he's not smiling, he manages to look _just like him._

"Are you okay, Edward?" he asks. I stare at him for a second before answering.

"...I'm okay. Just tired," I say flatly, looking up towards the gray sky. "...Why?" Out of the corner of my eye, I see him shrug.

"You usually talk more than this," he tells me. "Sometimes, I can't get you to shut up about that other world you always talk about." He's smiling again.

My hands bunch into fists.

"It's real," I say quietly.

"Huh?" He looks at me quizically. "What is?"

I begin walking again, snow piling up around my shoes. "That other world."

Alfons takes a deep breath. "Edward, I know what you beleive but I think that -"

"It _is _real!" I turn on my heels and glare up into his face. He takes a tentative step back. "It is real, and I know because I lived there! I know what you were going to say; that it's 'not real.' But it is! Why would I make something like that up?!"

He stares down at me, eyes wide. It's the first time I've ever snapped at him. His astonishment of the outburst reflects on his face.

"Edward... I was just going to..."

"Don't," I mutter, turning from him and stomping off down the snowy sidewalk. "Let's just get home."

He hesitates for a moment - I can tell by the way I can't hear his boots crunch over the snow for a few seconds - but he eventually falls back into step with me. If he wasn't quiet before, he sure is now.

I sigh inwardly. I shouldn't have yelled at him like that. It's not his fault I'm in such a crappy mood. It's not his fault I'm stuck in this world, the source of my crappy mood. It's not his fault he looks exactly like my brother, constantly fooling me into thinking I'm home. Not his fault when I have to look out the window at the Germany skyline and be harshly reminded that I'm anywhere _but _home.

None of it that his fault, and now I've gone and yelled at him. I sigh again. Why do I always let my temper get the best of me?

I'm about to open my mouth to apologize but my foot catches on some frozen ice and I'm pitching forward, straight to the ground. I have exactly no time to think before my elbows hit the hard asphalt and my chin is being scrapped into tiny pieces.

"Edward!" I hear Alfons's voice somewhere above me. The fall left me breathless and dizzy. I lay on the ground for several thousand years before I feel hands on me, rolling me onto my back.

"Ed, are you okay?"

I stare up at Alfons and at the snow falling onto my face. It takes a few more seconds before I can breath properly again and when I can, I sit up. I check my hands first, accessing the damage. Crimson stripes run from the length of my palm to my wrist and my sleeves are torn, revealing more bloody scrapes. But nothing too serious.

That is, until I catch sight of my knee.

There's a rip in my pants, showcasing a lovely gash, seeping pools of blood. Great. And of course it had to be my _right _leg.

Alfons gasps when he sees it. "Oh, Edward... Y-you're..."

"I'm alright," I say quickly, not wishing to be doted on. It'll remind me too much of... Never mind. "It's just a scrape."

"Just a scrape? Ed, look: your whole leg is covered in blood!" he exclaims, reaching over to touch me. "There's no way you'll be able to walk on that!"

"I said I'm _fine_, Alfons," I grumble, turning my head the other way. "Just leave me alone."

"But Ed, I don't think you can -"

I don't know what comes over me. Almost as quickly as it took to fall to the ground, my hand is flying out to meet Alfons's chest, shoving him away from me. He falls back onto his elbows with a choked gasp.

We stare at each other for a few moments - me not realizing what I've done - before he turns to his side and begins coughing and wheezing.

"Alfons, I'm sor-" He cuts me off when a clot of blood drips from his lips landing in the pale snow. He glares up at me before pushing himself to his feet.

"I don't know what I did to you Edward, but I'm sorry. I'll see you later." With that, he stumbles off through the snow and down the sidewalk, turning a corner and dissapearing out of sight.

I silently curse. Great. And now I've made him mad at me. No surprise there. I tend to make people mad a lot.

The stinging pain in my knee brings me back to reality. I don't have anything to tie around it right now, so that's even more of a reason to get home. I'll just have to apologize to Alfons later.

Somehow, through the begginning of what I can feel is going to turn into a billzard, I find my way back to Alfons's apartment, trailing blood as I go along. I open the front door, my hands fumbling with the slippery knob, and then slam it behind me. It's dark but warm inside, the only light from upstairs. I solemely climb the steps and stumble to the living room where a fire is crackling.

Alfons sits at the couch, arms crossed and glaring into the orange flames. I pull off my jacket and hobble to where he sits, exhaling as I fall into the cushions. Neither of us say a word.

We sit together for a few minutes, listening to the wood pop and the wind howl outside. I slowly begin to feel warmth pour back into my body as the fire dances up chimney. I'm the first to break the tension.

"Listen, Alfons," I say and turn to look at his profile. "I'm sorry I shoved you. I don't know what came over me. You just remind..." I sigh deeply. "...I'm just not feeling good today. I'm sorry for taking it out on you."

He glances at me out of the corner of his eye. "I remind you? Remind you of what?"

I shake my head. "Never mind."

He turns to face me. "No, tell me." His eyes bore into mine. "What do I remind you of Edward?"

I open my mouth to say something, something like, 'My brother,' but then think better of it. I've told him about my home - he doesn't beleive me, of course - but I've never told him about my brother.

So the words that spill from my lips are instead, "Just someone I used to know."

"Huh. So that's it." His eyebrows arch, but otherwise, he shows no emotion. "I see."

We both return to staring into the orange fire and at the light bouncing wildly against the shadows.

"You know," Alfons says. "Whoever it is I remind you of, I'm not them."

His words leave a cold in me that even the fire can't burn away.

He stands from the couch and stretches. "I'm going to take a shower and then head off to bed now. Try not to make too much noise when you come in."

He walks around the couch and into the hall. I hear a door slam and I'm left in the cracking of the fire.

I sigh and look at my lap. He's right.

I need to stop playing pretend. He's not Alphonse.

Never will be.

* * *

><p>Yeah.<p>

Uh, there's that. I don't blame you if you tell me it's not that great. :/ I would tell myself that too.

Despite a few sentences that might _seem_ that way, this is no way an Ed/Alfons thing. At least, I didn't intend for it to be. If you get that vibe, I'm not stopping you. I ship it, but that's not what this was about. [I originally actually did want it to be some lovey-dovey thing but nah. Liked this better.]

I just really wanted to write something about Heiderich. Besides Alphonse, he's my favorite. I was so sad when he - wait, don't want to spoil it for you. ;D ...But if you're reading this... you should know what happens anyway.

And about Dr. Hobart... I was watching Conqueror of Shamballa the other day and Ed said that he and Alfons were studying rocketry under some doctor. I couldn't find information on the doctor ANYWHERE, and I didn't know his exact name but it sounded like 'Hobart'. So that's who that is, in case you're like, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!"

Enough of my chit-chat. Tell me what ya thought, because how am I supposed to get better if I'm never told what to do? ;D


	6. Don't Touch Me

Hello boys and girl alike! Welcome to one-shot six of this fanfiction! The traffic I'm getting on this story is great! I love it! Thanks! And thanks to PrincessofAltea and Sedgewhisper for the recent follows, favorites and reviews. Means a lot! *bear hugs you guys*

[Also, to Sedgewhisper: You're wondering about that song, huh? Well... MWAHAHA! I WILL NEVER TELL! A good magician never tells his tricks! Anyway, I left that up to you, the reader, to decide. That and... I didn't want to write out lyrics. That gets cheesy. But I can tell you... _Remember Me_ by Ivan Torrent is a great song. ;D]

Here's this installment. I'd like to say a big fat THANK YOU do user wushu723. She hit me up with her idea and I crafted it into this. So on behalf of her, I hope you enjoy it!

**WARNING**: Slight Roy/Ed. BUT ONLY IF YOU WANNA GO DOWN THAT ROAD. If you don't want to think of it as fluff, there's enough leeway to do so. So I hope you enjoy!

GaaraPwnsSasuke did the prompts. Wushu723 did the idea. Hiromu Arakawa did the characters and setting. The dictionary did the words. I just put it together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Prompt: "Don't Touch Me"  
><em>

"I wonder how much it costs."

Edward looked from his paperwork he was currently filing and up to Roy Mustang, who had spoken the words. The man was currently resting his chin in his palm, dark eyes glued to the young state alchemist. Ed scowled at the scrutiny and looked back down to his paperwork.

"How much what costs?" Ed asked. He could already see it; the way Mustang's lips twitched. The Flame Alchemist was going to tease him.

"Oh, I was just wondering how much that head of yours costs," Roy finally said. Ed deadpanned.

"...Er... excuse me... _What _did you just say?" he asked, staring in disbelief and the colonel. Did he just ask how much his head was worth?!

Roy smirked. "Your hair. It's such a nice golden color that I can't help but think it must be worth something."

Ed went pale. "Colonel, with no due respect, you're insane."

Mustang only laughed. "Betcha one piece would for for six-thousand cens, at least."

"Shut up, Mustang," Ed said, trying to focus on his paperwork which had him stuck in the Colonel's office in the first place. Ed hated every second he spent in that office and wanted out as soon as possible. He'd only been a state-alchemist for a couple of months but already he disliked the Colonel.

"...I'm being serious, Fullmetal. You could be rich with hair like that. Bald, but rich all the same."

"I said shut up Colonel," Ed muttered, writing something down in his papers. Mustang, however, smirked evilly. He was obviously getting a rise out of the alchemist. And with Mustang's pure and utter boredom over having to write papers, it was quite interesting.

Roy rose from his chair.

"...And three thousand cens minus one hundred and thirty two equals... No... That's not right... I just..." Ed stopped his muttering and slowed the hand with which he wrote as a shadow fell over his desk. He looked up and choked.

"W-what are you doing?!"

Roy stood above Ed, hand at the ready, as if to pluck some of Ed's hair.

"Wait, you were serious?!" Ed barked, flinging himself back in his chair. "What the hell, Colonel?!"

Roy sighed and let his hand drop. "C'mon Fullmetal. I'm bored here."

"So? Don't touch me! Or else!" Ed snapped, pulling his legs up in his chair, backing away from the Colonel. Roy smirked again.

"Or else? Or else what?" Roy asked, inching closer to Ed. Ed backed up that much more.

"Or else I'm gunna..." For once Ed was at a loss for words. What with Roy stalking up to him, that evil look in those dark eyes. Damn... where was the Lieutenant when you need her?

Roy made a lunge for Ed, who swiveled around in his chair at the last second, shouting angry swears at Mustang.

"No! Get away from me!" Ed yelled, jumping from his chair and darting away from the crazy Colonel.

"Aw, come one, Fullmetal. All I need is one piece!" Roy whined childishly.

"I don't care!" Ed shouted, halfway across the room. "Stop creeping around and get back to your work!"

"So now the subordinate tells the superior what to do?" Roy joked. "Isn't that funny?"

"Whatever, you crazy bastard. Leave me and my hair alone," Ed commanded, throwing his braid over his shoulder, out of sight of the flame alchemist. Roy's lips twitched.

"You're right," he finally said. Ed sighed. "...I have better things to do than mess with a _pipsqueak _like you."

Ed stared at the Colonel. Silence claimed the air. He _didn't_.

That was it.

Breaking into a scream, Ed jumped onto the Colonel's desk and began jumping around in anger, swinging fists around the air. "Pipsqueak? Pipsqueak! Who are you calling a microbe so small it would take a million magnifying glasses to see? Huh?!"

Roy watched, snickering in satisfaction. Oh, how he loved teasing the young alchemist.

Just then, the papers underneath his boots strewed on Roy's desk caught Ed's eye. He stopped screaming for a second as a vile thought overcame Ed's mind.

He bent over slowly, lifting a stack of papers which had been filled out from top to bottom with Roy's scrawly handwriting. Grinning evilly, he held them up for Roy to see.

Roy watched nonchalantly and shrugged. "Yeah. So what?"

Ed raised his hands, positioning them to rip the paper. Roy's eyes widened.

"Wait... Fullmetal, hang on a second there..." Roy sweat-dropped. "I worked all morning filling those out."

"Oh, did you now?" Ed asked innocently. He looked closer at the papers. "Check it out! You did! I bet this took a while!"

"Yes, so I suggest you put them down right now," Roy said, caution ebbing his every word. He really didn't want to have to go back and refill all those claims again...

Chucking to himself, Ed took the papers and_ r-i-i-i-i-p_... Right down the middle.

Roy's jaw dropped.

Ed laughed as he ripped them in half again and then threw the shreds into the air. "Who's a pipsqueak now!? Ha ha ha!"

Roy sunk in his boots. He couldn't believe it... All that work, just ruined. He was going to be cooped up in his office all day now, thanks to that Fullmetal brat...

"Y-You... you little..." Roy couldn't seem to find the right words. He just stood, gaping as Ed danced around in the paper rain, laughing like a devil.

Sucking in his breath, Roy marched to where Ed stood, jumping on Roy's desk, leaving dirty boot-prints all over the wood. He glared fire-daggers up at the blond.

"Get down from there right now," Roy barked, seriousness seeping into his voice.

Ed stopped stomping and looked down at the Colonel below him. "Oh yeah? Make me!"

Roy growled. _What a child. How'd he even pass the state-alchemy exam in the first place? He's an immature little brat!_

"I said... Get down right now!" Roy reached a hand up and caught hold of Ed's red blazer, which stopped Ed's malevolent laughter in its tracks. He gasped as he was suddenly yanked violently through the air.

And he probably would've managed to recover from the shock and maybe even landed on his feet... If his foot hadn't slipped on a piece of paper.

He went falling ungracefully through the air, right on top of the Colonel, bringing him down as well. Both alchemists shouted in surprise as they hit the floor with a clearly-audible _thud_.

Ed groaned, prying his eyes open. Roy moaned as he pushed himself onto his elbows. Suddenly, wide golden eyes met black ones as they both became increasingly aware of their... suggestive... positions.

Ed, laying sprawled on the floor with Roy laying on top of him, straddling his middle. Ed's face broke out into a bright crimson.

"...Uh... Colonel...?" Ed breathed, feeling his body stiffen under Roy's weight.

Roy looked down at the alchemist beneath him and broke out into his charming smile. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

Ed writhed against the Colonel's body. "Ugh, get off of me!"

"Not so fast Fullmetal. I think you still owe me an apology for ripping my paperwork."

"Like hell!"

Roy inched his face closer to Ed's. "Come one now. Let me hear you say it..."

"Never!"

...Hearing the muffled commotion from within the office, Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye scowled. _Fighting again. How many times are they going to do that?_

She sighed to herself and stalked to the door, pushing it open to check in on the two alchemists. "Sir? Are you alright? I heard-"

She broke off.

What she saw was her superior on top of Edward Elric, both on the floor, clothes and hair ruffled and mussed, their faces only centimeters from touching. She blushed.

"Sorry, sir," she said curtly. "I did not mean to interrupt."

Before either Roy or Ed had time to shout, "Wait! It's not what it looks like!" Riza had retreated and shut the door.

Ed's head fell back to the floor in defeat. He glared up at Mustang. "See what you do, Colonel?!" he snapped. Roy frowned.

"If you hadn't made a big fuss, this wouldn't have happened," he answered.

"Whatever, flame bastard."

"Right back at 'ya, Fullmetal Shrimp."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Teehee! Yay! Done with another! \o/

I don't really ship RoyEd but meh. Wushu's idea was too cute to ignore. Anyway, tell me what you thought please, because that'd be awesome! Lots o' love until next chapter!

PS: If you have a prompt, message me!


End file.
